


The awkward dream commenter

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Embarrassment, Funny, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Short, Silly, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka looks at Doumeki and Watanuki's wet dreams and comments on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The awkward dream commenter

Watanuki climbed into bed after having a long day at school with that idiot Doumeki. The last thing he wants is to see Doumeki's stupid face again.  
He slowly drifted off... He was sitting on Doumeki's bed. Doumeki grabed him and laid him dowm, ''Just relax Kimihiro, I promise you'll love this.''

Watanuki let out a long moan loving the feel of Doumeki's strong hands caress him, ''Oooh Doumeki.'' Doumeki smirked taking out a bottle of lube.

''Oooooh look at that..'' He heard another voice say but shook it off and focused on Doumeki. ''Hurry up you dumb idiot! Fuck me!'' Watanuki whined out. He heard chuckles, ''Um Doumeki did you hear that?'' ''Hear what?'' ''Laughes.'' ''No baby just relax and let me take you.''

''Shizuka would never say that..''

Watanuki pushed Doumeki off of him, ''What the hell was that!''

''Don't worry let me make everything alright again.'' Doumeki said biting Watanuki's neck.

''Where did you get that line from a Korean drama?'' The voice said quietly. watanuki ignored it and let Doumeki slip inside him. Watanuki moaned enjoying the moment ''Faster.'' He whispers. Doumeki grinds him faster. The two continue their love making until they climax. Watanuki woke up startled, His sheets very wet from the dream. Watanuki screamed and then hurriedly washed the sheets and washed up.

''Since I have nothing on my agenda today I'm just gonna go back to sleep...'' Watanuki said tiredly to himself. He was sitting across from Haruka. ''Hello Doumeki's lover.'' ''WAHHH! What? It was you!'' Haruka laughed ''So you gonna become my grandson in law?'' Watanuki shook his head furiously ''I have no idea what you're talking about!''

Haruka grinned ''Oh sure you do,qoute hurry up you dumb idiot and fuck me unqoute''

Watanuki yelled ''How do I get out of here!''

''Hey did you know that Doumeki had that same exact dream?''

''No...''

''Yess... everything you said, everything he did, all real, you guys were basically dream fucking.''

Watanuki sighed,''I really hate you right now!''

Haruka shrugged and shook his head ''You two should go out or at least do it in person you know, Why don't I just set you two up a date for your next dream?''

''No! Haruka I did not have that dream and I do not love your grandson.''

''You liar, you poor poor liar you.'' Haruka shook his head and then Watanuki sat up in his bed and then sighed.

''Looks like I'm not going to sleep for a looong time, he's worst then Freddie krueger.'' Watanuki shook off a shiver and went to go to the store.


End file.
